tdn3fandomcom-20200213-history
RP Funny - December 2, 2015 (evening)
~ Welcome to the Total Drama Wiki chat ~ 8:20 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) You seriously have a device like that? Hey N3 8:21 Numbuhthreefan hey 8:21 Gogogadget831 what up 8:21 Numbuhthreefan nm you? 8:21 Ryantprewitt (MacArthur) Yep. I got it today from the police company. I forgot I had it until now. 8:21 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) Hmmm.....interesting (Sierra) *slinks to a cave with a group of orangutans* 8:22 Numbuhthreefan So who are you guys auditioning for for EE? 8:22 Gogogadget831 Tom and the Rockers I see you're auditioning for Josee 8:22 Numbuhthreefan I'm auditioning for Josee and the Goths 8:22 Gogogadget831 oh nice 8:23 Numbuhthreefan I hope I make the part. 8:23 Gogogadget831 you will I hope me and Bulba make it as Tom and Jen If not, then we can always make RockxKitty happen I think I have a pretty good chance at the Rockers I think my rping as Tom has gotten better 8:24 Numbuhthreefan yeah 8:24 Ryantprewitt I never heard of EE. 8:24 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) MacArthur! Found her yet? (Sierra) *slinks away while all the other orangutans are asleep* 8:25 Ryantprewitt (MacArthur) *uses costume detector and spots sierra* I Found her! 8:25 Numbuhthreefan Yeah, I think my rping as the ice dancers has gotten better as well @Go 8:26 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *runs away* 8:26 Ryantprewitt *Rips off costume and runs after sierra* 8:26 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *runs faster than Lightning* (Sierra) *throws coconut at MacArthur* 8:26 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *tackles Sierra* 8:27 Ryantprewitt *Brings out handcuffs and handcuffs sierra* (MacArthur) Your under arrest! 8:27 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) NOOOOOOOOO (Sierra) CAMODY! 8:27 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *throws her in jail and eats the key* 8:27 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *weeps* (Jacques) *does the tango and twists ankle* AH! MY ANKAL! 8:28 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Jacques, just suck it up EAT THE PAIN! And smile. :D 8:28 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *breaks out of jail when no one is looking and flies to a top secret planet by the name of Ustinkistan* (Sierra) *covers self in rocks and disguises self as purple alien, like all the other aliens* 8:29 Ryantprewitt (MacArthur) *Unaware of the break out decides to go into her office and waits for another phone call* 8:29 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *covers all tracks* 8:30 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) *calls MacArthur on cell* Hey, MacArthur. Sierra escaped out of prison and I'm running after her right now. 8:30 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) Okay! 8:30 Numbuhthreefan I need your help 8:30 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *is in Ustinkistan* (Sierra) *all tracks covered and Ustinkistan is an unknown planet* 8:30 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Good, Jacques. Now back to the tango. 8:30 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) *dances* 8:30 Ryantprewitt (MacArthur) WHAT! *Runs out of office and checks sierra's cell and she's gone* Oh Sierra! I'm coming after you now! 8:31 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) *grins widely showing all whites* 8:31 Ryantprewitt *Checks all planets with planet scanner* 8:31 Numbuhthreefan (josee) *grins widely and completes the dip perfectly* 8:31 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) *raises eyebrows up and down* 8:32 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Try it on ice sometime. (Tango judge) (thumbs up) 8:32 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *is deep deep deep underground* (Jacques) Voila! That is how you do it! 8:33 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Oui 8:33 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Don't worry, Cody! MacArthur will never find us! 8:33 Ryantprewitt *Checks every planet in the entire galaxy and couldn't see anything* *MacArthur does a refresh and finds she's on an unknown planet* 8:33 Gogogadget831 (Cameron) MMPH! MMPH! 8:34 Ryantprewitt (Macarthur) Okay. What galaxy is she in? 8:34 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *puts extra duct tape on Cammy's mouth and kisses him* 8:34 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *digs deep deep deep underground and finds Sierra* 8:34 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) EEEK!! (Sierra) *takes escape pod to Neptune* 8:34 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *tackles and pins her down* 8:34 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *dodges* (Sierra) *Takes escape pod before she tackles* 8:34 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) *pours crazy glue on her* 8:34 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *blasts off to an unknown planet* (Mandie) WHERE'S MARK CHANG?! (Sierra) *disguises self as Mandie's twin* (Sierra) *has flame sword* (Sierra) *disguises Cameron as Mark Chang* (Mandie) *squeals and picks him up to be married* (Sierra) *is now Mandie* (Sierra) *sits on throne* 8:36 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *tackles Sierra, pins her down, breaks her neck, and handcuffs her. Your coming with me!! *takes and throws her in jail* *eats key* 8:36 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Lol what the heck? Lol, that was quick 8:36 Ryantprewitt XD 8:37 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *escapes out of jail again and blasts off to Madagascar* 8:37 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) *handcuffs Sierra's hands to the bars* 8:37 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *disguises self as lemur queen* (Sierra) *is now in Madagascar and no longer in jail* 8:37 Ryantprewitt Did you know that Courtney was the 5th one ever eliminated from my crossover camp on youtube? She might call her lawyers on me for that. XD 8:37 Numbuhthreefan (macarhtur) NOW WHERE DID SHE GO!!!! (macarthur) * 8:38 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *has disguised self as lemur queen* (Sierra) I like to move it move it (King Julian) Ah, my queen! I am very impressed by your moves! 8:39 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *writes to Kitty* Dear Kitty, I have a very important mission that I need to leave somewhere and I'm never telling you. Please don't follow me and I'm not hanging with you no more. Have fun dating Rock! Bye! - MacArthur PS: I have to Sierra 8:40 Gogogadget831 (Kitty) *weeps* 8:40 Numbuhthreefan (rock) Hi Kitty 8:40 Gogogadget831 (Kitty) *cries loudly on bed* (Kitty) Oh hey Rock :'( (Kitty) *sniffles* 8:40 Numbuhthreefan (rock) what's wrong? 8:40 Gogogadget831 (Kitty) The bed still smells like MacArthur's glutes! *cries* (Kitty) *sobs on bed* My fiancee left me :( 8:41 Numbuhthreefan (rock) You have me. (rock) Let's go out to pizza. 8:42 Gogogadget831 (Kitty) *sniffles* Yeah, I guess so. (Sierra) She'll never find me here, of all places! 8:43 Numbuhthreefan *(rock) and (kitty) are at the pizza place* 8:43 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *is still lemur queen* (Sanders) Any idea where that crazy girl might be, MacArthur? 8:43 Numbuhthreefan (macArthur) *looks for Sierra* 8:43 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) You got any hints? 8:44 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) No, surprisingly. 8:45 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) Hmmmm..... 8:45 Ma luissahhotmail.com (Samey) : Hi Kitty 8:45 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) Any locations where the craziest people are? 8:46 Numbuhthreefan (amy) Shut up Samey! *shoves manchineel fruit down Samey's throat and drowns her in a pool of water* 8:46 Gogogadget831 lol 8:46 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Sanders, any clues? 8:47 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) THink crazy 8:47 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) LOOK! 8:47 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) Huh? (Sierra) I like to move it move it 8:47 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Sierra's foot prints. 8:47 Gogogadget831 *is hungry bear's footprints* ROAAARRRR!!!!!! 8:47 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Wait, I know that song. 8:47 Gogogadget831 (Bruno) ROAAAARRRRRR!!!!!! (Bruno) *chases the cadets away* 8:48 Numbuhthreefan *song plays... I like to move it move it 8:48 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *break dances* (Sierra) *pours red paint on herself and the lemurs* 8:48 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Sanders I found her! FREEZE, SIERRA! 8:49 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) EEEEK!!!! *runs away* (Sierra) *takes escape pod and flies back to Ustinkistan* 8:49 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *tackles* Sanders hurry 8:49 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *gets awya* (Sierra) *gets away and takes off in escape pod* (Sierra) I REGRET NOTHING!!!! *flies to Fairy World* 8:49 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Sanders where the f**k are you 8:50 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen von Strangle) Vat are you doing here, tall creepy purple-haired girl? (Sierra) EEEEEP! I'm an imp 8:50 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) This all your fault. You made Sierra get away by not moving fast enough. @Sanders (sanders) Oh really 8:51 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen von Strangle) Well then, welcome to Fairy World! (Sierra) *goes into Fairy World* 8:51 Numbuhthreefan (jen) Oh, hey Sierra who has no taste in fashion. Tom and I are on vacation. 8:51 Gogogadget831 (Tom) We love it here! 8:51 Numbuhthreefan (jen) EEEEEEE! Yes 8:51 Gogogadget831 (Tom) The fairies here are so adorable! (Tom) We're staying at Mama Cosma's house! 8:52 Numbuhthreefan (jen) *kisses Tom* 8:52 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *smooches Jen* (Tom) I love you Jen 8:52 Numbuhthreefan (jen) I feel the same way Tom. 8:52 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *sneers* I love you more 8:53 Numbuhthreefan (jen) I know. 8:53 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Mind if a lowly imp like me joins you guys? 8:53 Numbuhthreefan (jen) No. 8:53 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Thanks! 8:53 Numbuhthreefan (jen) *punches Sierra* 8:53 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Ow! (Sierra) *runs away* 8:53 Numbuhthreefan (jen) Go away creep 8:53 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *hides in Jorgen's arms* (Sanders) Ugh! Where could that creep be now? 8:54 Ryantprewitt (Heather) Hey Lindsay. (Lindsay) HEATHER! WHAT DO YOU WANT! (Heather) We are enemies >:) (Lindsay) I'll never trust you. Your evil, mean, and you attack other people! (Samey) Oh look! There's Lindsay! (Lindsay) Oh hi samey! (Samey) Hi! (Heather) SHUT UP! (Lindsay) OH Heather, your just jealous. 8:54 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) I don't know Sanders. Maybe your lazy a** should lead us this time. (sanders) You know what? Stop!! 8:55 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) Ummm....uhhh..... how about the random world that appears on our gps? (Tom) Soooo.... what would you like to do now, Jen? 8:55 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Ok. Sorry 8:55 Gogogadget831 (Sanders) You pick a random world and we'll go there 8:56 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Maybe she's in China. (macarthur) Let's go 8:56 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Okay 8:56 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) Ok 8:57 Gogogadget831 (Tom) Jen bby, what would you like to do now? See a movie? Have some dinner? *poses and makes kissy face* 8:57 Numbuhthreefan *(sanders) and (macarthur) fly to China to look for Sierra, but are having no luck.* 8:58 Gogogadget831 (Jen) *grabs by shirt collar and drags to Mama Cosma's house* -later- (Mama Cosma) Oh my goodness! You two seem to love my milk very much! It's all over the floor! 8:58 Numbuhthreefan (jen) Oh we do 8:58 Gogogadget831 (Tom) and (Jen) nod their heads. Their hairs are all messy and they are red 8:58 Numbuhthreefan (jen) *kisses Tom* 8:59 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *deepens it* 8:59 Numbuhthreefan (jen) Ooh, Tom. 8:59 Gogogadget831 (Mama Cosma) Okay! Time to start back up my 'I Hate Wanda' campaign (Tom) *frenches* I'm part French. Did you know that? 8:59 Ryantprewitt (Samey) :) (Lindsay) WHOOO! (Heather) I Said shut up! (Lindsay) GRRRRR! *Lindsay shoots Heather in the face with a pistol which hurts but doesn't kill her. The gun is made to not kill but hurt* That will shut you up heather. 8:59 Numbuhthreefan (jen) No 8:59 Gogogadget831 (Tom) Well, now you do! *winks and continues making out with* 9:00 Numbuhthreefan (jen) *continues making out* 9:00 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *smirks and does something that requires trillions of censors* 9:00 Numbuhthreefan (jen) We should update our blog. 9:00 Gogogadget831 (Tom) Mmmmph! After this! -censored- *cut to China* (Chinese Lady) Excuso me! Do you need some help? 9:01 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) Yes. We're trying to find a lunatic. (macarthur) Have you seen her? 9:01 Gogogadget831 (Chinese Lady) Aye, look inside the looking glass and you shall find the location of your victim *shows looking glass* (Chinese Lady) What do you see? 9:02 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *looks into glass* I see nothing. (sanders) Just glass 9:02 Gogogadget831 (Chinese Lady) Look HARDER 9:03 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Ok (sanders) At this point, we should send Sierra to the loony nut house. 9:03 Gogogadget831 (Chinese Lady) What do you see now? 9:03 Numbuhthreefan aka mental institution. ^ 9:03 Gogogadget831 lol @N3: Are you a FairlyOdd Parents fan? 9:04 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) I. Still. SEE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! IS THIS DAMN GLASS BROKEN? @Go, I use to watch 9:05 Gogogadget831 (Chinese Lady) UGh! Fine! You go to Fairy World! That was a good show, especially Crocker and Jorgen 9:05 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Wait! I see something noe now* 9:05 Gogogadget831 (Chinese Lady) GO TO FAIRY WORLD! 9:05 Ryantprewitt I'm gonna go to bed but I might come back on my phone but I have school tomorrow so not sure. 9:05 Gogogadget831 Night Ryan 9:06 Ryantprewitt I might come back. If not, night :) 9:06 Gogogadget831 night 9:06 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) and (sanders) are in fairy world 9:06 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *is under Tom and Jen's bed in Mama Cosma's house* (Jorgen) *stops cadets* WHO ARE YOU? (Jorgen) Only fairies and imps and elves are allowed in Fairy World! (Crocker) FAIRY GOD PARENTS! (Jen) OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TOM. YOU ARE SO AMAZING 9:07 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) I'm MacArthur a tough police cadet who is tougher than youuuu 9:07 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) NOT GOOD ENOUGH! LEAVE AT ONCE! Ryantprewitt has left the Total Drama Wiki chat. 9:07 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) NO 9:07 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) LEAVE (Jorgen) I shall stop you with my ultimate fairy justice! 9:08 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) He sounds serious though. 9:08 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) *grabs MacArthur* *growls* 9:08 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) No, I will not be stopped by a stupid fairy (sanders) MACARTHUR! OMG 9:08 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) How are you going to stop me, puny human and bumbling idiot? (Jorgen) *raises hand and is about to throw MacArthur back to Earth* 9:09 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (sanders) How do I get out of here then? 9:09 Gogogadget831 I haven't thrown her yet, lol (Jorgen) I haven't even thrown you yet, chubby glute girl! 9:10 Numbuhthreefan (sanders) Hey! 9:10 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) *tackles to floor and starts wrestling with MacArthur* (Jorgen) Face it puny human! You are no match against Jorgen von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe! @N3: I haven't thrown MacArthur to the face of the earth, lol 9:10 Numbuhthreefan (oh sorry) 9:11 Gogogadget831 nah girl, it's cool (Jorgen) *wrestles MacArthur* 9:11 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) *tasers Jorgen* 9:11 Gogogadget831 (Jorgen) EEEEEEK! *faints* 9:11 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) YES 9:11 Gogogadget831 (Mama Cosma) *makes cookies* 9:11 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) Let's get out of here 9:11 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *is hiding under Tom and Jen's bed at Mama Cosma's house* (Sierra) *giggles at Jen's loud moaning* 9:12 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) and (sanders) get out of fairy world 9:12 Gogogadget831 Lol, they forgot Sierra 9:12 Numbuhthreefan after MacArthur tasers all the fairies 9:12 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Those crazy cops will never get me now! They're leaving Fairyworld! (Sierra) *grins* (Sierra) I'm loving the rumbling going on above me! *squeals* (Mama Cosma) *comes inside Tom and Jen's room* Milk and cookies, my lovelies? (Mama Cosma) Anti-Wanda cookies and milk? 9:15 Numbuhthreefan (jen) OOOhh yes 9:15 Gogogadget831 (Tom) Yum! These are very good! (Sanders) Hey MacArthur, do you have the feeling that we forgot something? 9:16 Numbuhthreefan (jen) How did you make these? 9:16 Gogogadget831 (Mama Cosma) Oh, lots of love! And hate for Wanda! (Mama Cosma) Love for my darling son, Cosmo! 9:16 Numbuhthreefan (macarhtur) Oh wait, Sierra 9:16 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *giggles quietly* (Mama Cosma leaves room) (Tom) Now, where were we? -sneers- 9:17 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) She's probably in Brazil by now. *The Police Cadets go to Brazil. (jen) Oh yeah, making out. *makes out with Tom* 9:18 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *climbs on top of and makes out with* (Sierra) *squeals* I ship them so much! 9:19 Numbuhthreefan (Mama Cosma) *records Tom and Jen making out* 9:19 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *squeals in background* Mama Cosma was hilarious XD 9:20 Numbuhthreefan (Mama Cosma) Oh, hi Sierra! Milk and anti-Wanda cookies? 9:20 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *grabs cookies and milk and hungrily chows down* Tastes like Cody! Mmmmm 9:20 Numbuhthreefan (Mama Cosma) Wow, I'll go make some more. 9:21 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Hi Tom! Hi Jen! 9:21 Numbuhthreefan (jen) Hi 9:21 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *squeals* By the way Mama Cosma, what are you gonna do with that footage? 9:21 Numbuhthreefan (jen) *continues making out* 9:21 Gogogadget831 (Tom) *frenches Jen* (Tom) *plays catchy French music in background* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCFxwN7Y6gU Off topic, but Moonrise Kingdom was a great movie. Highly recommend checking it out 9:23 Numbuhthreefan (jen) I love this song 9:23 Gogogadget831 (Tom) Raaaawwwwwrrrr..... so does your Tom Cat 9:23 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Omg Jacques. We're fairy world now. 9:23 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) Ak! Not my ankle! 9:23 Numbuhthreefan (josee) Suck it up! And smile. :D 9:23 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) *smiles* Okay *cut to Brazil* (MacArthur) UNGH! THIS IS TAKING FOREVER!!! 9:24 Numbuhthreefan (josee) I found an ice rink. 9:24 Gogogadget831 (Jacques) EEEP! 9:24 Numbuhthreefan (josee) *skates with Jacques in fairy world* 9:25 Gogogadget831 (MacArthur) Sanders! Do you have any idea where in the blue h*ll that crazy girl is? (Mama Cosma) *posts footage on Youtube* 9:26 Numbuhthreefan (kitty) *knocks on Mama Cosma's door* Wait, where am I and how did I get here? How did we get here Rock? 9:26 Gogogadget831 (MacArthur) Hey, there's some footage posted by.... who the heck names themselves Mama Cosma? 9:26 Numbuhthreefan (rock) I don't know. 9:26 Gogogadget831 (Mama Cosma) Yes! Hello! Do come in, why don't you? 9:26 Numbuhthreefan (kitty) Oh hi! Can I have a cookie? 9:26 Gogogadget831 (MacArthur) Oh these guys! Yeah..... they're pretty tight. What the.... that squeal in the background sounds very familiar. Sanders, are you thinking what I'm thinking? (Mama Cosma) Help yourself! You look very cute indeed! (MacArthur) SANDERS. WE GOTTA HEAD TO FAIRY WORLD (Mama Cosma) I also have a few guests up in my guest room! Feel free to join them for milk and cookies? 9:27 Numbuhthreefan (kitty) and (rock) eat anti-Wanda cookies and drink milk* 9:27 Gogogadget831 (Mama Cosma) *knits anti-Wanda sweater* (Rock) Mmmmm these are piping hot and good! 9:28 Numbuhthreefan (kitty) Yes 9:28 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) Also, guys! If you see the cops, tell them I'm not here 9:28 Numbuhthreefan (sierra) *leaves fairy world but puts up a dummy* 9:28 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) *lands back on Earth* Looks like I'm safe now! (Sierra) *walks back to apartment* 9:28 Numbuhthreefan (macarthur) There you are 9:29 Gogogadget831 (Sierra) EEEEK!!! *runs* (Sierra) *flies back to Fairy World* (Sierra) *goes really really fast up* (Sierra) *hides back under Mama Cosma's bed* (Sierra) There! Safe at last!